Late Night Practise
by TheWildRosie
Summary: Jerry's been fighting with his feelings for his best friend for quite some time and when the two of them are alone in the dojo late one night things get a bit out of hand... Warning!: SLASH Jerry/Jack smut.


**AN: Hello every one. This is a requested story and it wouldn't be here without writing prompt. Thank you for sticking with me even though it took me like forever to write it and I really hope that you will like it.**

**This is my first story of this kind. Never written M rated stuff or anything with Slash so forgive me if it's not that good...**

**WARNING!: Contains pretty strong and descriptive sexual scenes. Slash, so if you don't like don't read otherwise you will be disgusted...;P **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

* * *

**Late Night Practise**

The Latino boy flew through the air. His eyes were closed as he awaited the pain he knew was bound to come when his body would hit the mat. With a loud thud he landed flat on his back. He gasped for air as the pain started to spread. Contorting his face, he groaned. The air flight with the abrupt stop hadn't really hurt that much though. Not physically at least. In fact he had been through this countless of times before as it was kind of a part of his daily karate training…

What made this time so special was that he'd been sparring against his best friend. A friend that always was a step ahead of himself, who always was so good at everything he did. Who never seemed to be able to do _anything_ wrong… In everyone's eyes he was as close to perfect as you possibly could get. Of course 'everyone' did include the dark haired boy who'd just been flipped like a pancake.

Yes, the Latino very much liked and admired his friend. To be honest, he adored him, but always standing in his shadow hurt his ego. He was tired of always being number two…

"You ok there, buddy?" The muscular boy who was still standing on his feet asked. He seemed concerned, as his friend didn't spring to his feet immediately like he used to. "Jerry?" The sound of the Latino's own name made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jack." He said, sitting up straight, without looking at his friend. There was an edge to his voice that the other boy instantly caught on to.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Jack said half jokingly, trying to lighten up the tension that had started to build up between the two of them, in the last couple of minutes. "I'm doing this for you." Jerry shot him a glare. Somehow it was hard for him to see that being sent flying through the air was for his own good.

Yes, Jack had agreed to stay at the dojo way past the end of their ordinary practice. Everyone had gone home and the rest of the mall was closed. Rudy, their sensei had left them the key to the backdoor of which they were supposed to leave through once they were done.

Jerry had wanted to keep practising on his technique with Jack, and Jack being the good friend he was had stayed. Of course Jack didn't know the real reason why Jerry had wanted the two of them to be alone at the dojo late at night. Sure Jerry liked to train with Jack to improve his skills…but he even more enjoyed the company of the hottest guy that had ever set foot on this earth. That's right. Jerry found Jack extremely attractive. Something that he mustn't let anyone know…

Jerry had become really good at hiding his desire to do inappropriate things with his best friend. So good that no one had noticed anything, not even Jack who'd been the centre of Jerry's attention for the last three years. Yeah, that's how long Jerry had been wrestling with his own feelings…with his own body… He wasn't supposed to be turned on by looking at his best friend's ass. That's just wrong…

The most painful thing was though that Jerry always felt as if Jack never really paid him any attention. Sure they hung out with each other all the time, but if Jack only had looked into his friend's eyes once, I mean really look, then he would have noticed the affection and lust that had always been hidden in them, a long time ago.

"Really?" Jerry muttered, rising to his feet. "You're doing this for me?" His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Yes." Jack answered getting a bit annoyed. "I only stayed because you wanted to."

"Sure…and all you've been doing is beating me up over and over!" Jerry raised his voice, taking a step closer to Jack who instinctively took a step back. Not that he was afraid of the tall boy in front of him, it was more like he wanted to show him that he didn't want to start a fight. However this tiny act of submission worked as big turn on for Jerry, feeling as if he for the first time was in charge.

"I'm sorry." Jack apologized, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Boy, did he just got hotter? Jerry stood there as his pulse started to increase in speed. _'Don't do anything stupid.'_ He reminded himself, fighting the urge to kiss the lips that'd just said that they hadn't meant to hurt him. That meant that Jack must care about him, right?

"You know what…I think it'll be best if we call it a wrap for today." Jack suggested, turning for the lockers. "I'm gonna go change…" He mumbled.

Jerry watched him. The brunette always looked so hot when he was a little irritated…or angry…or happy…or sad…Frankly Jerry thought that he was attractive no matter which mood he was in.

"You know…" Jerry started, a little unsure of how to say this. His friend was already pulling his shirt off, which made Jerry tense, blood pumping through his limbs. "There's one thing you could do to make it up to me." Jack turned around, giving him a confused look. Jerry swallowed, feeling his member harden. Again Jack looked so hot when he's confused, not to mention that he was shirtless, giving Jerry a full view of his toned upper body.

"What do you mean?" Jack wondered, still totally unaware of his friend's desires. Although there was a certain amount of uncertainty in his voice that made Jerry more confident. The boy's eyes turned black as lust took over his mind and his body. This change, Jack actually _did_ notice.

"Jerry…?" He asked, worry filling his voice. The expression on his Spanish talking friend was something he'd never seen before and it caused him to cringe ever so slightly. That was all Jerry needed to take control over the situation. He practically launched himself at Jack, who had his guard down. Usually he was pretty hard to jump as his self defending reflexes were pretty extreme, but he'd never thought that he would ever need to defend himself against his best friend. Being completely taken by surprise he felt his heart skip a beat as he was slammed back against the lockers, hitting the back of his head.

"What are ompf-" He began, but was cut of as Jerry crashed his craving lips onto his. Jack eyes widened as his friend slipped his tongue into his open mouth, feeling around every corner of it. Being too stunned to do anything he just stood frozen for a few seconds as he tried to get his head around what was actually happening. Meanwhile Jerry's head had started to spin by the taste of Jack's mouth, making him want more. Holding his hands on the black belt's shoulders he kept him in place as he deepened the kiss. With a small step forward he pressed his body against Jack's, squeezing him between himself and the lockers. Rubbing his groin against Jack's hip. It felt so good that he completely forgot about everything else. The dojo, his mum not wanting him to stay out too late, the risk of getting caught or the risk of ruin their friendship. He needed Jack…Now.

Jerry felt a hand push on his chest, forcing him to reluctantly break the kiss, as Jack had managed to free himself from him just enough for his head not to be jammed against the locker. They both panted trying to catch their breaths, confused, excited and a little scared about what had just happened.

"Jerry…" Jack gasped out the other teen's name, locking eyes with him in an attempt to read him. What was he doing? Was he out of his mind? They shouldn't be doing this. It's just …wrong.

Jerry had other thoughts on his mind though. The way Jack had said his name was sooo sexy, that he just had to move his left hand up and grab a handful of the shaggy brown hair to pull him in for another kiss. His other hand traced lightly over the other boy's bare torso. Jack trembled slightly at the touch, still trying to take in what was happening. He felt Jerry's hand making its way down until it reached his sweatpants, taking a hold of them and attempting to pull them down.

Okay, this was getting too far.

Jack grabbed his pants, holding them in place, while pushing Jerry away once more.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Jack exclaimed, looking Jerry straight in the eyes. You would have thought that there would be anger in his voice, but all it was filled with was confusion, a bit of fear and something else that the other boy couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well didn't you wanna make it up to me?" Jerry smirked, closing the gap between them again. He found himself surprisingly confident and took hold of Jack's wrist that had been placed against his chest in a way to stop him from coming any closer. Moving it away Jerry was able to once again close the gap between them.

"Yes, but…" Jack found himself speechless as he locked eyes with his friend. Jerry took the opportunity and pressed his body against him while attacking Jack's neck, kissing and sucking merciless on it, unable to control himself. Jack let out a moan, still struggling a little to get Jerry off of him.

The strange thing was though that Jack was both stronger and a way better fighter then Jerry. So why couldn't he free himself from him? Jack knew that he easily should be able to make an escape, but his body didn't seem to work. Or was it his brain that didn't work? Either way, it left him with the confusing question; did he want Jerry to do this to him?

If he didn't, then why did he let him? Maybe the feeble fight he was putting up was mainly a way to fight himself, to convince himself that he did not enjoy this.

Jack suddenly jumped, being pulled back from his thoughts as Jerry had grabbed his cock through the soft fabric of his pants and started to massage it using his thumb.

It only took the limb a mere second to react and before Jack knew it, it had hardened. Still wrestling with himself he made one last attempt to push Jerry away. Jerry caught his wrist though, never taking his lips off the neck of his friend. He kept a steady hold of it lifting it up next to their heads and pushing it against the lockers as he used his whole body to hold the boy still, pinned in-between himself and the lockers.

Jack could feel his heart pounding, Jerry's other hand still holding on to his cock, lightly fondling it in an almost teasingly way. Jack had fought the trembling feeling in his body long enough and he couldn't help it as his hips suddenly bucked against the touch.

Jerry who had been continuing to hungrily kiss and suck on the brunette's neck smiled against the skin at the way he'd gotten his friend to lose control over his body. Letting his mouth work itself down to the collarbone taking a small nip at it at the same time he gave the limb in is hand a light squeeze he forced a moan out of the brunette. The sound of it was more than Jerry could take.

He broke away from his friend and quickly pulled his shirt off. He wanted to feel Jack's perfectly soft skin against his own. He wanted to taste and touch every part of Jack's body. He wanted to make Jack gasp and moan, scream and plead as he would take him to places he'd never been before, experiencing sensations he'd never felt before.

Jack sill too shocked over the entire situation found himself incapable of doing anything more than just stand there, waiting with anticipation for Jerry's next move. He just couldn't believe what had just happened, and what was going to happen if he didn't do anything to stop it now.

For only a few minutes ago he would've put an end to this without thinking. But now, having felt the gentle but assertive way Jerry had handled his member he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Jerry suddenly grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, leading him towards a stack of mats, piled up in a corner. The black belt let himself be led, but not without some hesitation.

"Jerry, are you sure abo…?" He never got to finish as his friend placed a finger over his lips, gesturing for him to be quiet at the same time his other hand found its way to Jack's crotch again, making him gasp.

"You like that, huh?" Jerry said before leaning closer to him, whispering into his ear. "Just relax and let me take it from here. Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you."

Somehow Jerry's reassurance had a calming effect on Jack and the things that might happen didn't worry him so much anymore. Jerry would take care of him and Jack trusted his friend enough to know that that would be true.

Swiftly Jerry turned Jack so that his back was facing the mats and pushed him back until he had to take a seat on the edge of them. As soon as he'd sat down Jerry bent down slightly to once more capture the black belts lips. This time Jack didn't try to move away, but he didn't kiss back either. Jerry's hands grabbed Jack's shoulders. One of them holding a firm grip of him while the other started to slowly make its way down.

Reaching one of the nipples, Jerry began to rub his thumb over it in small circles, before pinching it and tugging on it lightly. The feeling made Jack shudder. The Latino noticed and let his hand travel down, tickling the other boy's abs as he did. Jack was tensed, but more from excitement and anticipation than worry or fear, feeling Jerry's hand starting to get dangerously close his erected penis.

Jerry slipped his thumb down his v-line, grabbing the hem of the pants he was wearing. Abruptly he broke away from the kiss, looking into the brunette's eyes. Jack didn't make any attempt to move away or to stop him, which made Jerry going crazy. Jack was going to let him do this. It was going to happen. He was going to fuck Jack.

Just the thought alone would have been enough to give him a boner, if it hadn't been for the fact that he already had one. Steadily he started to remove the pants along with the underwear from his friend, pulling them down and revealing his entire manhood. The look and size of it made Jerry's heart beat hard. Quickly he untangled the other boy's legs from the sweatpants and threw them to the floor.

Jack suddenly caught himself looking at his friend in a way he'd never done before, letting his eyes travel all over Jerry's upper body. It was ripped for sure, although it wasn't as big and muscular as his own. Still it mesmerised him in strange way. His gaze fell to Jerry's pants and the bulge that was sticking out from underneath them… He swallowed. He was already completely naked, having allowed Jerry to strip him down and he knew it was only a matter of time before the Latino would remove his own pants. The black belt found it kind of strange that he didn't feel uncomfortably exposed as Jerry let his eyes check out every inch of his body.

Jerry pulled his own pants down, never taking his eyes off of Jack. Hot, that's what it was. The air around them was cool and without any clothes on they should be shivering, but somehow their bodies seemed to be on fire as the blood pumped through their veins.

The dark-haired boy having finally gotten rid of all his clothes and tossed them aside took a step forward, closing the gap between them.

Jack found himself unable to say anything as he made eye-contact with him. The lust that was showing in Jerry's eyes was so strong it almost scared him a little. Suddenly he felt Jerry's hands gripping his knees, making him jump slightly from surprise. The Latino pulled them apart, so that he could fit in between them, before placing his hand on the back of Jack's neck pulling him forward for another kiss.

Jerry nibbled lightly at Jack's lower lip as he got closer, his erected cock touching the brunette's. Jack closed his eyes, finally shutting out the little voice that kept telling him that this was wrong and concentrated on the feeling of having his friend's dick rubbing against his own. It felt good and weird at the same time…

The more Jack seemed to let go and give away the more Jerry seemed to crave. Sticking his tongue out he didn't ask for permission to enter Jack's mouth, he demanded to be let through the full lips of his friend. Jack obediently opened his mouth, letting him explore every corner of it.

Jerry let out a grunt, continuing to fiercely kiss the black-belt he took hold of his cock again. Very gently he started stroking it, tickling the most sensitive parts of Jack's body. Jack tensed at the feeling, but didn't move. Suddenly Jerry gripped his dick a little firmer, giving it a light quick tug. Jack jumped, bringing his hand up and taking a hold of Jerry's upper arm. The Latino broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Jack's.

"It's okay," he reassured, his voice not much louder than a whisper. "I've got you."

Slowly he started to massage his friend's member, while locking lips again. The way Jerry handled the delicate limb made Jack forget everything else, he forgot the potential of someone catching them, he forgot that they should probably get going before it'd get too late, he forgot about how wrong this was. All he could think of was how nice it felt to receive this kind of attention and he began to roll his hips around, creating new sensations as Jerry's hand made it up and down his shaft, and occasionally giving his balls a light squeeze.

Jack's hand travelled up Jerry's arm and snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as he started to kiss back. Their breathing had increased and Jack being halfway to his orgasm let out a moan. The sound of it reached Jerry's ears and he immediately wanted to hear more, although he knew his friend was about to come soon and he didn't want that to happen just yet. He abruptly stopped his hand from working its magic on Jack's member.

"Don't stop," Jack immediately protested through the kiss and thrust his hips against Jerry's hand that was still lingering down there. It took all the willpower Jerry had to remove his hand while taking a step back and breaking the connection of their lips. Jack had a surprised, almost disappointed expression on his face. The Latino smirked. Jack so wanted this to continue.

Gripping the brunette steady by the arms Jerry pulled on him, urging him to stand up. Jack did so while having his eyes fixed on his friend, the anticipation making him tremble slightly.

"Turn around," Jerry whispered. Jack swallowed, hesitating. He knew what was apt to happen if he did and the thought about it was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. "It's okay. I'll take care of you, just turn around." With that Jerry still holding on to the other boy's arms turned him around. Sliding his hands down the limbs he guided them to the pile of mats, letting Jack find support in them.

Jerry moved his hands up to Jack's shoulders, starting to massage them. Putting a bit of pressure on the brunette he urged him to bend over slightly. Jack leant down, putting his elbows on the mats while feeling Jerry's palms move in big circles over his back, slowly but steady making their way down.

Jack had the hottest body Jerry had ever seen and to be allowed to touch it like this was wonderful. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't miss to touch any part of it.

Having worked his way down to Jack's lower back he moved his hands to the sides, grabbing the black belt's hips. A bead of sweat formed on Jerry's temple and began its way down. His heart was beating fast.

Very slowly Jerry began to move his hands forward, never losing contact with Jack's perfectly smooth skin. Letting his fingertips take the lead while trailing down Jack's v-line, he started to breathe heavier. It had begun to get really hard for him to hold back now. He had been longing for this moment for so long, believing that it would never happen… But he wanted it to last. He wanted to be able to see and touch Jack's naked body for as long as possible and he forced himself not to rush.

The brunette was trembling as he felt Jerry's fingers following the lines and finding their way to his groins.

Jerry leant down, placing his chest against Jack's back for support while sliding his hands in between the other boy's legs, grabbing a hold of the inside of his thighs. Noticing the tension Jack's body held, he whispered into his ear,

"It's okay." Jerry placed a kiss on his friend's shoulder blade before pushing on his thighs, guiding them apart. Jack obediently spread his legs, swallowing hard. He knew what was gonna happen, but he still didn't know what to expect. He'd never been in a situation like this and he didn't know what it would feel like.

Jerry knowing his friend well, made sure to take the time to prepare him. Slowly he let his hands travel upwards again, massaging Jack's thighs and groins. Reaching his manhood he cupped his balls while teasingly stroking the shaft of his penis with his other hand. Jack groaned and bucked his hips, already starting to get addicted to Jerry's touch.

Swiftly Jerry brought up his hand, reaching over Jack's right shoulder and placed it on his collarbone.

Jack didn't think he'd ever been so aware of anything in his entire life before. It was as if every cell in his body had become twice as sensitive causing even the slightest touch from his friend to send shocks through him. He could vividly feel the warm chest against his back, the hard cock poking against his butt cheeks, the fingers still wrapt around his balls, cradling them as Jerry's other hand started to move upwards, stroking his neck.

He felt the hand trail up to his jaw, suddenly grabbing a hold of it.

Making sure he had a good grip Jerry pulled the Brunette's head, so that it turned sideways. Jack's brown eyes found Jerry's as he looked over his own shoulder.

Jerry moved his palm to around Jack's chin while digging his fingers into his cheeks, holding the brunette's head in place. With his index and middle finger he then reached up for Jack's mouth, prying his lips open.

"Open up," he said. Jack kept looking at him as he opened his mouth, letting the fingers in. "That a boy," Jerry praised, pressing his fingers down against the tongue. "Get them all nice and wet for me, will ya?" Jack responded by beginning to suck on them. Meanwhile Jerry's hand that was left down there, still holding on to Jack's balls started to move. The thumb rubbing circles across them soon caused Jack to moan, while still sucking on the fingers. Jerry grunted at the sight of that and thrust his hips against his friend, crashing his penis into the perfectly shaped cheeks in front of it. He just couldn't help himself. Jack had to be the sexiest thing to ever have lived.

Deciding that his fingers were wet enough, the dark-haired boy let go of Jack, pulling them out. He took a step back before bringing his hand down.

Jack had turned his head, fixing his eyes on the mats, waiting. It didn't take too long until Jerry's index finger made its way in between his butt cheeks, in search for the entrance. Finding the hole it pressed itself into his body slowly. The black belt gasped, moving forward, away from it as a reflex. But Jerry quickly moved his free hand to Jack's lower abdomen, holding him back, while reaching deeper into him. When he'd gone as far in as was possible, he slowly started to pull his finger out again until only the tip of it was left inside. He then pushed it back in a little faster. Moving it in and out a few times, increasing the speed until he reached a nice steady pace.

Jack closed his eyes, as the -from the start- awkward feeling was starting to become pleasurable. When he seemed to have relaxed a bit Jerry brought out his finger to join his middle finger to it before entering him again. Jack held his breath as the two fingers made it deeper into his rectum. He was tight and the way the Latino had to use a bit of force to reach further in almost hurt. A small whimper left the boy's mouth.

Jerry immediately soothed him, placing a few kisses down his spine before he very slowly pushed his fingers in as far as they'd go.

"See, it's not so bad…" Jerry mumbled in between the kisses he was still decorating the black-belt's back with. Just keeping his fingers in there for a moment, he let Jack get used to the feeling. And it wasn't until the boy started to relax a bit that Jerry started to move them in and out again. Jack groaned and arched his back against Jerry's chest at the feeling. Meanwhile Jerry had started to pant, by just hearing the sounds that were leaving the brunette's throat, seeing the way his body reacted to his touch and feeling the way his muscles tightened around his fingers. Jack was so damn sexy.

The arousal had grown within the Latino into such big proportions that he wasn't able to fight it any longer. He swiftly pulled his fingers out and grabbed Jack's butt. Using both his hands he pulled the cheeks apart for better access.

Jerry licked his somewhat dry lips, placing the head of his cock right at Jack's entrance. Moving his hips forward he found his way inside of him. Jack whimpered at the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt as his friend started to fill him. Jerry moved his hands to in front of Jack, holding on to his hips to keep him still so that he could press himself further in. The black-belt was tight and it didn't help that he kept tensing. Jerry suddenly thrust his hips, while pulling back on Jack, forcing himself all the way in. Jack gasped, tears pricking his eyes. It hurt. Breathing heavily he lowered himself down until his chest could find support against the mats, his legs shaking. Suddenly he felt Jerry pull out again and he braised himself. Having pulled out almost his entire length, Jerry was about to thrust it back in again when Jack suddenly shouted;

"Wait!"

Jerry stopped moving, confused over his friend's exclamation. Jack was stiff as a board, having buried his face in his arms. Jerry knew that he would do best to give him some time, however he found it close to impossible to resist going back inside. Slowly he started to move forward, pushing his member back again. Jack whimpered and made a small attempt to move away. The other boy held on to his hips though, preventing him from getting any far.

"It's okay," Jerry reassured, getting in a little deeper.

"No, wait Jerry." Jack protested as he felt him starting to move again. Jerry was too devoured of the astonishing feeling of Jack's tight ass embracing his penis to pay attention to what he said though and while moaning deeply he continued to make his way inside him. Jack's mind suddenly seemed to work again and the thought about what they were doing caught him. How in the world did he end up here with Jerry's dick shoved up his ass?

Fear suddenly filled the boy as the uncomfortable feeling of Jerry reaching all the way into his now slightly sore rectum shot through him and he panicked. Jumping forward he tried to get away again, using more force this time. Jerry quickly wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, holding him in place. The feeling of being restrained got Jack to struggle harder though and Jerry still having his member inside of him feared that he might accidentally get hurt. Using his torso Jerry shoved the brunette down against the mats and held him there, his grip around his waist tightening.

Jack finding himself completely stuck under the other boy soon went limp, his entire body shaking as a thin layer of sweat had started to make his skin glimmer. He panted while small barely audible whimpers left his throat.

"It's okay. I've got you." Jerry whispered soothingly, hugging him. "I've got you…" Turning his head slightly, he placed a kiss to Jack's salty tasting shoulder. Jerry just held him for a moment, letting him get used to the feeling of his cock inside of him. "It's okay…"

Finally when realizing that Jerry wouldn't push further without his permission Jack let out a shaky breath, relaxing somewhat. He rested his cheek against the mats, as his friend kissed his shoulder blades softly. Being calm again he found the way Jerry's lips moved across his bare skin while feeling his strong arms around him really nice and it didn't take long until he started to actually appreciate the rock hard penis completely filling him.

When Jack didn't seem to have any plans to leave any longer, Jerry let go of his waist, just so that his hands could travel downwards, taking a hold of Jack's throbbing member again. Slowly he began to massage it the way he'd done earlier and almost instantly received a groan from Jack. Jerry smiled to himself, knowing that the brunette really enjoyed his touch. Wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock he let his other hand find its way to the head of it, stroking Jack's whole length as he did. He cupped the tip of the penis, using his entire palm to massage and rub it. Jack grunted and bucked his hips, without really realizing that he'd moved around Jerry's limb as well, letting half of it out before his hips moved back again, his ass enveloping it once more. Jerry gasped and pumped Jack's dick, wanting to cause him to thrust his hips again. Unable to fight the urge Jack jerked his pelvis forward.

"Oh Jack…" Jerry panted, moving his hand down to cup Jack's balls as his other hand continued to pump his dick, moving up and down the shaft. Jack moaned as he moved his hips around, his eyes staring at the wall in front of him as his mind was going blank.

Jerry followed the movements of his friend and soon found the rhythm, moving in and out. Thrusting his hips over and over he increased the speed and the force until the movements got so big and rough Jack had to reach out and grab a hold of the edge of the mat, to keep him from losing his balance. Jerry grunted loudly, having lost all control by now.

Jack moaned deeply, writhing around in pleasure under the Latino as his dick was being pumped merciless. Felling his entire body spasm as he jerked his hips forward one last time, Jack exclaimed;

"Oh, Fuck Jerry!" His semen shot out in steady streams, spilling over his bare stomach and the mats as he reached his climax.

Jerry continued to fuck him throughout his entire orgasm, harder than ever until he finally took a hold of Jack's hips again and thrust as far in as possible. With that he came, digging his fingers into Jack's hips.

Jack had laid down his chest and face against the mats again, catching his breath as he let Jerry spill his load inside him. Feeling exhausted he relaxed his heavy body, his pelvis still rocking back and forth a little while Jerry was coming down from his height.

The Latino let himself fall down over Jack with another moan, resting his torso against him.

They both just stayed there for a while, Jerry wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Never in his life had he experienced something like this…

When they finally seemed to have gathered enough energy to move, he pulled out from Jack and went to stand next to him. Jack hadn't said anything nor had he barely moved, making him feel a little worried.

"You okay?" he wondered. Jack looked up at him and nodded. Truth was he was more than okay, having experienced probably his strongest orgasm ever, which confused him. What did they just do? How was it possible that it felt so good? What would this do to their friendship?

Jack looked up at Jerry, searching his eyes. The dark-haired boy smiled before leaning down and giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. A kiss that was somehow reassuring and Jack felt relief. If anything this act had only brought them closer. He stood up straight, a smile on his face before he followed his friend to the showers to wash away any evidence of their sweet late night activities…

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too bad...**

**It was a bit of challenge for me to write, but I love challenges so..:)**

**I'll might consider to do another story by request, so if you have anything in mind feel free to send me a pm about it. **

**And also I promised to ask all of you writers out there to go and check writing prompt's requests for stories. It would be highly appreciated if someone would attempt any of them.**

**And lastly, please leave a review. I'd really like some feedback...**

**~Rosie **


End file.
